To expand the living space of a densely populated area, marine space development is used as one of the major measures to expand the use of land. The traditional development on reclamation of lakes, rivers, tidal beach areas, and shallow areas is technically a feasible solution. The population density of Taiwan is very high, and large-scale reclamations of tidal beach areas are completed or ongoing under governmental promotions and guidance. However, the concept of environmental protection gradually comes into place and the drastic changes to the natural environment are regarded as damages to the environment and are objected. Therefore, super large floating platforms at sea can be set in a deeper sea, which has less influence to the costal environment, and minimizes the noise and pollution disturbing our daily life by setting the floating platform or pontoon offshore and away from the densely populated areas. People have quite high expectations on these floating platforms or pontoons. These floating platforms or pontoons are constructional structures made of steel or concrete, forming large floating platforms or pontoons at sea and providing places for people to stay and perform activities. In recent years, many experts have proposed the ideas of floating airports, incinerators at sea, container terminals at sea, and oil refineries at sea, etc. The United States and Japan had invested tremendous resources on the research and development of super large-scale floating platforms or pontoons. The stability, current-resistance, elasticity and load bearing, corrosion-resistance, welding technology, and positioning technology, etc. create a big challenge to the construction of these floating platforms or pontoons due to their super size.
However, waves constitute the most complicated changes to ocean and act as the most damaging external forces to the environment. Regardless of the type of coastal and ocean constructions such as the petroleum production platform, costal migration, sea wall, and bay planning, wave is the major factor for the dynamics design. Therefore, the way of fixing these floating platforms or pontoons at sea become a current important topic.